<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Teacher by GoldenBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015000">Be My Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoy/pseuds/GoldenBoy'>GoldenBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoy/pseuds/GoldenBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain in my bladder was excruciating and while Lupin did as he was told, I tried to come up with an excuse to leave the room for a few minutes without revealing what was really going on.</p><p>The wolf would never let me live it down if I wet my robes in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this story in 2014 and fine-tuned it. Felt like sharing the optimized version. There's a sequel to this. It's called "Teach Me" and you can find it in my profile. I made no money writing this, nor will I ever. No copyright was intended; I'm merely playing around.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘’No, I will not –‘’</p><p>My protest was interrupted by a deadly glare. </p><p>‘’Severus, I’m afraid I must insist. There’s no other option.’’ </p><p>A short silence followed in which professor Dumbledore stared pointedly at me. There was no point of arguing with him.</p><p>‘’Fine, I’ll do it. Send the wolf to my office at seven. Tonight.’’</p><p>A content smile graced the headmaster’s face, accompanied by a glimpse of satisfaction in his eyes. He always got what he wanted, no matter how hard I tried to resist.</p><p>He had called me to his office this morning to ask me if I could teach Lupin how to brew wolfsbane. It was crucial the man always had access to the potion and as the Dark Lord had wanted me in his presence a lot lately, Albus found it necessary the wolf knew how to brew it himself. Just in case something unfortunate were to happen to me. </p><p>Being in the same room with one of the Marauders for hours wasn’t something I particularly looked forward to. In order to distract myself, I retreated to my dungeons for a few hours of grading essays. At least the stupidity of my students could bring me to other thoughts. </p><p>~</p><p>Quarter to seven. I heard a short knock on the door before Lupin entered my room. He looked rather worn out, but I made no comment on it. I expected a defensive comeback and that wasn’t exactly the way I planned to start this long session of potion brewing. </p><p>‘’Good evening Severus,’’ Lupin said after closing the door.</p><p>‘’Lupin,’’ I nodded, turning my back to start preparing ingredients. ‘’You’re early.’’ </p><p>‘’Yes, I’m sorry about that. I just got back from dinner and didn’t find it very useful to walk all the way back to my room before getting to yours.’’ </p><p>Ignoring his explanation, I walked over to my closet to get the last vials out. ‘’I’m not ready yet.’’ </p><p>‘’No problem, I have got all night.’’ </p><p>‘’You better have, because this will take all night,’’ I sneered. </p><p>Lupin ignored my comment and sat down on the chair opposite of my desk. Silently he waited for me to finish fetching all the ingredients. </p><p>‘’Do you need some help?’’</p><p>Alas, I might as well make use of him.</p><p>‘’Yes, you can take all the ingredients to my classroom. We’re preparing the wolfsbane there, because I don’t want you to blow up my personal quarters.’’ </p><p>Lupin grinned, collected the ingredients and brought them to my classroom. With the last flasks and vials I followed him and closed the door of my office behind me. It was then I realized something important: I forgot to use the loo. </p><p>I could feel a small twinge in my bladder. Nothing too serious, but for a moment I questioned myself whether or not I should excuse myself before starting this long session with Lupin. Not that I couldn’t wait; I just wasn’t up for an uncomfortable feeling for the next three hours.</p><p>I decided a quick nip to the loo wouldn’t hurt and quickly I slipped into my office again. Just then Lupin appeared behind me. </p><p>“Did we forget anything?”</p><p>Embarrassed to admit I needed to use the toilet, I turned back around again.</p><p>“I thought I did, but apparently not. Let’s get started.”</p><p>Shoving the thought of needing a pee to the back of my mind I talked Lupin through the first stages of preparing the potion. I got completely caught up in my work and for a while I forgot about needing to use the bathroom altogether. </p><p>~</p><p>‘’Good, now all the ingredients are added we must stir it. You have to make sure you don’t leave the potion because it might start to bubble. If it does, you have to turn off the fire immediately and turn it on again after exactly thirty seconds. Understood?’’</p><p>‘’Yes, I understand. For how long does it have to be stirred?’’</p><p>‘’An hour. Then you take it off the fire and leave it in a dark room for a night. Then you bottle it up next morning.’’ </p><p>Lupin nodded and did as instructed while I supervised. Glaring in the cauldron I nodded satisfied. </p><p>The sloshing in the cauldron made me aware of the heavy feeling in my lower abdomen once again. It seemed the need to pee had tripled and thus had gotten to a level where I could barely take it anymore. </p><p>I knew I was in trouble. My bladder felt heavy, pressing hard against my waistband. To relieve some of the pressure, I relocated my feet so I could press my legs together. My robes concealed my awkward stance – at least for now. </p><p>Making sure not to make eye contact with Lupin, I kept staring into the cauldron. The sloshing made the situation worse and I couldn’t help but bend my knees ever so slightly. </p><p>Lost in thought and the trance of the potion sloshing around in the cauldron, I barely heard Lupin coughing. </p><p>‘’Severus, are you alright?’’</p><p>Despite the pain in my bladder I managed to readjust my stance again. I could’ve sworn a drip of pee travelled down the shaft of my dick when I did so. I clenched all my muscles and looked up again.   </p><p>“I am. Keep stirring.” </p><p>The pain in my bladder was excruciating and while Lupin did as he was told, I tried to come up with an excuse to leave the room for a few minutes without revealing what was really going on. </p><p>The wolf would never let me live it down if I wet my robes in front of him. </p><p>It’s not like I never had an accident. I wet myself once while brewing a complicated potion I couldn’t leave alone either. It had been just as bad then, but at least I was alone. By this point, I had just given in and scourified the evidence. Not exactly something I could do now. No, I had to find another solution. </p><p>And that’s when it happened. My muscles weakened for a second and I felt a spurt of hot pee shoot through the defence barriers and soak in my underwear. I gasped and gave my dick a hard squeeze. </p><p>This didn’t go unnoticed. </p><p>“Severus, are you alright?” </p><p>Adjusting myself again, praying the rest of my pent-up piss would stay concealed, I took my hand away from my crotch. </p><p>‘’I’m fine,’’ I snapped. </p><p>The moment I spat the words out, I could feel something else coming out as well.</p><p>A longer spurt of piss forced its way through the shaft of my penis and created a proper damp feeling between my legs this time. I was sure the wolf must’ve heard the hiss – his hearing was outstanding.  </p><p>There was no way of hiding it anymore now, nor did I have a choice but to show my need. I pinched my dick with all my might in the hopes to stop a third spurt from coming out. My crotch was burning with the need to let go.</p><p>‘’Severus, do you need the loo?’’</p><p>I didn’t say anything and added a second hand to grasp my penis. I could feel the floodgates were about to open and there was nothing I could do anymore. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you had to go so badly?” </p><p>I groaned. </p><p>“K-keep stir –“</p><p>A third spurt came out and trickled down the inside of my pantleg. </p><p>“Keep stirring,” I moaned, “for two more minutes.”</p><p>It’s when I tried to turn around to rush to the toilet it happened. My muscles lost all strength and a long, hissing sound emerged from between my legs. This time, I could hear it as well. There was no way of stopping it anymore.</p><p>Carefully I removed my hands from my groin. I bent down slightly and let nature take its course. Piss flowed from me and so did my dignity. </p><p>The relief was incredible, but so was the shame. The piss kept coming and it didn’t seem like it would stop anytime soon. By now, a puddle was forming on the floor.</p><p>I didn’t dare to look up. Lupin remained silent. </p><p>After what seemed like forever, my body forced the last drops out of my bladder and the ordeal was done. The feeling of finally emptying my bladder was amazing – doing it in my pants in front of Lupin kind of killed the pleasure.</p><p>‘’All done, Severus?’’</p><p>I could feel a sadness coming over me. He would start mocking me for sure and I wasn’t planning on being humiliated even further.  </p><p>“Place the cauldron in the darkness and leave,” I managed to say while fighting the tears that were forming in my eyes. I turned around as quickly as I could, entered my office and slammed the door behind me.</p><p>~</p><p>I woke up next morning to the sound of the door of my classroom. It had taken me hours to fall asleep and all in all I slept for about three hours. Needless to say, I felt horrible. </p><p>Quickly getting up to invest who broke into my rooms at this hour, I threw on a robe and entered my classroom. </p><p>It was Lupin.</p><p>‘’What are you doing here?’’ I sneered.</p><p>Lupin jumped at my sudden appearance, then quickly recovered. </p><p>‘’Bottling up the potion as you instructed, Severus. And good morning.’’</p><p>Nodding I turned around again, planning on a quick escape. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>‘’Are you feeling a bit better?’’</p><p>Startled, I turned back again. </p><p>‘’Aren’t you supposed to make my live a living hell, Lupin? Surely you flooed all your little friends straight away to tell them what happened, didn’t you?’’ </p><p>‘’We’re not kids anymore, Severus.’’</p><p>Snorting I shoved his hand of my shoulder. </p><p>‘’Once a Marauder, always a Marauder.’’</p><p>‘’That’s not true, Severus. I like you.’’</p><p>I rolled my eyes. As if. </p><p>‘’Why would you like a man who is incapable of holding his piss?’’</p><p>‘’Why wouldn’t I? I um –“</p><p>He shuffled his feet a bit and looked at the ground. He seemed embarrassed. Surely I was the one who should feel embarrassed? I was about to walk away when he spoke again.</p><p>“I found it hot if I’m being completely honest.”</p><p>Startled I took a step back. He found it hot? Was he kidding me? </p><p>‘’You’re just making a fool of me.’’</p><p>“Severus, stop this.”  </p><p>The wolf got closer again and pressed himself against me. For some unexplainable reason I didn’t push him out of the way. </p><p>‘’I found it hot. Ever since we set foot in this room, I knew you needed that piss. You probably weren’t aware of it yourself, but while you instructed me, you were bouncing on your legs all the time. You were dying to go and I loved every second of it. And when you lost it, damn, that was hot!’’</p><p>~</p><p>For a moment I was confused. I didn’t see the attraction in me needing a piss badly. But for some reason it seemed interesting and I understood the appeal. Sort off. Immediately a memory popped into my mind.</p><p>‘’So, that time you pissed your pants in charms class during our sixth year wasn’t an accident?’’</p><p>Lupin grinned. ‘’You remember that huh? That has to mean something.’’</p><p>‘’Was it an accident?’’</p><p>Somehow it always appealed to me to see the wolf in such a vulnerable state. </p><p>‘’Oh, that time was an accident Severus. Want to hear more about it?’’</p><p>‘’Lupin, you prepared your wolfsbane rather unsatisfactory last night. Join me for class tonight at seven again. Make sure you’re well hydrated.’’</p><p>‘’Oh yes, be my teacher please.’’</p><p>For some reason I felt like the roles would be turned around tonight. He saw me wet my trousers, now it was my turn.</p><p>‘’If I have to be your teacher, you will have to address me differently.’’</p><p>‘’I will try to remember that, Sev –‘’ </p><p>I cocked my eyebrows. He swallowed. </p><p>‘’Sir.’’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>